Ghost Ship (dungeon)
The spirit of it's previous grandeur, the Ghost Ship is a vessel doomed to traverse the Great Sea. It was created by Bellum to find helpless seafaring people, and drain them of their life-force. In The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, Tetra is captured by the Ghost Ship at the beginning of the game. After failing to rescue her Link set out to find the Ghost Ship. After collecting the three spirits Link is able to find and board the ship. Once on board Link finds a Hylian girl who asks Link to find and save her three other sisters. After Link has rescued them the sisters tell Link that they did not expect him to make it past all of the monsters in the ship and challenge him to a game of "Dead Man's Volley". They then reveal themselves to be four evil demons and have a boss battle with Link. After defeating them Link finds Tetra on board the ship, but turned to stone. Oshus then appeared and told him that her life-force was drained by the evil creature Bellum, and that he could still save her and the Great Sea by defeating him. He then revealed to them his own identity as the Ocean King, who survived his imprisonment in the Temple of the Ocean King by magically cloning himself into his current form. When Linebeck discovered that there was no treasure he said he wouldn't help Link on his quest anymore, so Oshus said he would make it up to him by granting him one wish. At the mere thought of this he comically said that he would do anything to help them and rejoined their quest. They then departed the ship on a new quest to create a sword powerful enough to destroy Bellum. After Link appears to defeat Bellum, Tetra is freed from the statue form and revived, but just as the group is about celebrate their victory, Bellum reemerges from the ocean depths and takes Tetra again. Bellum then possesses the Ghost Ship and uses his dark energy to create several eyes on the surface of the ship. In the ensuing battle of the S.S. Linebeck and the Ghost Ship, Linebeck's ship eventually reduces the Ghost Ship to floating debris. As the group searches the floating wreck, Bellum destroys their ship and Oshus is lost to the sea. Link soon finds himself captured by the evil creature. Linebeck then reluctantly picks up the Phantom Sword and, shivering with fear, is able to free Link and Tetra at the cost of his own freedom, but is able to give Link back the Phantom Sword before Bellum possesses Linebeck and turns him into a huge Phantom; Link is ultimately able to fully defeat Bellum without harming Linebeck. As the adventure closes, the sand from the Phantom Hourglass is released into the sea. Oshus, now in his true form of a white blue whale, readies to depart with the Spirits, while Linebeck, surprising everyone, wishes not for treasure but for his ship back. After everyone says their goodbyes, Link and Tetra find themselves still on the Ghost Ship, but this time where they were separated Tetra's Pirates where it seems only ten minutes have passed since Tetra jumped on board the Ghost Ship. The rest of the crew say nothing too bad had happened and they insist that all of their adventure had been a dream. However, Link still possesses the now-empty Phantom Hourglass, and spies Linebeck's ship on the horizon, knowing full well that his adventure was real. The Ghost Ship disappears soon afterward, and it is not known what became of it. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass dungeons category:Ships